


The Hunt

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of predatory eyes watched a riverbank from some tall grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

A pair of predatory eyes watched a riverbank from some tall grass. He had to change areas; the prey in his area became too careful. Now was the waiting game, almost as thrilling as the hunt itself. Muscles tensed while his heartbeat increased. He may wait all day, but even if it was a small Pidgey it would be worth the wait.

The ground vibrated ever so slightly. Something was coming; he did not have to wait too long after all. However, he was surprised to see that it was a female human. She put down a big bag, pulled out a towel, and laid it down on the bank. A smile crept on his lips. She was about average height for a female, perhaps a few inches shorter. She had a tank top, shorts, and sandals on. That along with long hair that reached to the top of her hind end would prove to be a problem.

As if his prayer was answered she discarded her clothes, placing them in a pile near her bag. This was just going to be way too easy. She laid on her front onto the towel. She would still be alert, but falsely believing that she would be alone would lead to her demise. The predator knew that some Pokémon had qualms about eating people, but he was not such a Pokémon. Humans eat meat. Why can’t he eat humans?

After some time had passed he sensed that her breathing relaxed. Good, now was the time to strike. As he slowly slithered to his unsuspecting quarry, he began to formulate a plan. He didn’t believe she would be much of a fight so he didn’t have to use his fangs or bladed tail. Constriction was his favored method. Problematic when the victim was lying on her back.

The tip of his sharp tail brushed against her bare sole. Her legs flinched a little. The tickling became more insistent. With a tired moan she finally began to wake. She turned her head back and he hissed loudly. Frantically she shot up onto her hind end, facing him with a look of terror on her face. They locked eyes. It was a shame. The look was most becoming on her feminine countenance. If he wasn’t so hungry he would love to show her a good time.

He began to slink towards her. She was frozen in her spot, even when his scales made contact with her skin. Humans were too easy. He crawled onto her now, circling his black coils around her. His head rested on her right shoulder, tickling her ear with his tongue. She shivered, sporting a look of arousal. Oh, if things were different! Now he had her within her grasp. His long red fangs brushed against her breast and she moaned. He could feel her legs shift underneath him. The smell of arousal wafted into his nostrils. Too bad he hadn’t eaten for a month and a half.

Now was the time for the last disappointment she will ever experience. He squeezed his coils around her sharply. Utter terror rose on her face. She began to fight back. He’d played this game before and already knew the outcome; soon she will realize that eventuality. The more she thrashed around the harder he squeezed. She screamed and yelled obscenities.

“Oh, Arceus! Why?” she screamed. “Why me?”

A matter of happenstance, my dear, the hunter answered in his thoughts.

Her writhing caused them to roll around off the towel and onto the sand. He sighed. He had hoped not to ingest sand. Her face contorted and purpled. She began to cough from lack of oxygen.

“Please!” she begged. “Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything—fuck me, anything, but don’t eat me!”

He greatly increased the pressure. It was too late to bargain. Her bones cracked loudly. She was crying now, in between bouts of consciousness. Her arms began to bruise.

Her head slumped down. She was out cold. His lower jaw snapped off its hinges. Carefully he tilted her towards his mouth. The head entered easily enough. He could taste shampoo…lilac, probably? Within a minute her delicious head was all the way in his mouth. That was the easy part. Next were the shoulders. He widened his jaws. His long fangs brushed against her soft shoulders. Grazing against her slim form he slowly made progress. Minutes crept by. He was at her bosoms now. They were average-sized, soft and malleable. Her hardened nipples jabbed him in his gum. He stopped, waiting. Good, she was still unconscious. Slowly he continued the ingestion. The top jaw grazed across her flat stomach. The smell of her sex made its way to his nose. His tongue slithered between her buttocks. As her pelvis made its way in he tasted the plump taut cheeks and sweet pussy.

A couple of hours into it his victim regained consciousness. The middle of her thighs up was too restricted so her feet kicked at the grass and mud. He snickered. She still thought that she had hope. It was still a good idea to quicken this. The bulge moved further down his black purple-striped body. It was all downhill from here. Within twenty minutes the knees passed in. Her toes flexed occasionally. Before he knew it, his nose bumped into her heels. They were scuffed with a little dirt, but nothing that would bother him terribly. He was already eating a person.

Finally he had to stop. Delicious as she was, he was too tired. He had a week of digesting to catch up on rest. Half her feet were hanging out, but he had staked this area a week ago and nothing showed up. Police probably wouldn’t be looking for her for at least a week. It will be very safe. Every few minutes there would be a sporadic kick, but soon his digestive acids would break her up enough and she would move no more.


End file.
